Loki's chance at love
by Cutekat15
Summary: this takes place after what happens in the avengers and loki meets a girl named madelin and he falls in love with her beauty. I rated it t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Loki's chance at love

This is a story I made up. I hope you like it.

Loki's pov

I've sat in this cell for three days now. I haven't had much to eat and not much to drink. Odin and Thor are still mad at me. But as soon as I get out I will get my revenge…

Later as I am trying to sleep, I heard a click. I open my eyes and see the door swing wide open. I puzzled at first but then I take my probably only chance and run. I leave the cell and turn right. I run down the hallway for a while and right before I make a turn my scepter comes flying and lands stuck in the wall. I grab it and look around the corner to see if anyone is there. I see what I think is a female form quickly run around the corner at the end of the hall. So I follow what I think is a girl.

I follow her outside. As we run to the edge of Asgard she quickly looks back at me and i see how beautiful she is. I look into her bright blue eyes, she runs to the edge then stops as if waiting for something. Then out of the thin air a portal appears and she jumps into it. I hesitate then jump in after her...

I look around and see a lot of trees. I look to my right and i see the strange girl.

"Who are you? Where am i?"i ask.

"My name is Madelyn. We are in Oregon. I needed to get you out so u could help me."

"Help you with what, exactly?" I ask

"I need help to defeat the Avengers!" Madelyn exclaimed

Flashback Madelyn's pov

"this trip to New York city is going to be so much fun sis."Her brother and sister both said.

"i know this is going to be one for the books."Madelyn said...

They get to the hotel and drop their stuff off and decide to go sight-seeing. They walk through New York City and come to the across Stark tower.

"cool." All three of them say.

Then they hear a boom and see Iron Man fly over head, and land on stark tower... They stop at a coffee shop close by so they can watch. As they are chatting and watching they hear a crash and see a man falling out of stark tower, then something that looks like a rocket flies through the air until it reaches him, then it reforms around him until they recognize him as Iron Man. He barely misses the ground and flies up. Then out of thin air a portal opens and the army flies out. I see it and i hurry my siblings inside.

"Everyone get down!"I yell.

They all look at me and then they see the alien outside and they all duck. All except for me. The alien sees me and I turn around and it shoots me with its gun. It burns for a second but then it stops burning. I look up as my brother and sister pull me behind a tipped over I black out...

I wake up and my brother and sister have pulled me into the kitchen and have grabbed some items to use as 's telling my sister something but I can't hear him. I keep hearing a ringing sound probably from the gunshot. Then I see my brother dart out yelling, trying to fight and i see him get shot in the chest twice. He drops down; dead.

"Nooo"my sister and I both yell.

She looks down at me and hugs me. She helps me up and my hearing comes back to me.

"Madelyn can you hear me?"she asks me

"yes I can." I say

"can you walk by yourself?"

"I think I can."I reply

"then go ill catch up."

"are you sure"i ask in a worried tone

"yes. now go."

I run out the back door and just after I get out there is a huge explosion and I'm forced back. I look at where the building was originally and I see the scarred and burned remains of everyone that was in there when the bomb went off, including the only person I had left, my sister and whats left of my brother's body. I turn and run for cover so that I'm not found by the army of aliens. And a hatred is burned into my heart for the Avengers because they weren't able to save my sister and my brother.

(end flashback)


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to add a new chapter before i go on my trip so here it is

* * *

Loki's Pov

"Ill help you." I replied

I look into her bright blue eyes and see the pain that she feels. Her blonde hair flows in front of her face and she looks as if she could have been an Asgardian at one point.

"then we need to get a move on, your brother probably already knows you escaped." she replied calmly with a smug smile on her face.

She leads the way to an underground tunnel not to far away, and I follow her down into it. Its dark and damp so she pulled out two flashlights and gave one to me.

"how exactly did you get me out?" i ask curiously

"how do you think?" she replied

"i think you either know some magic or you had some help." i stated my hypothesis slowly while thinking which had more truth.

"very good, your not as dim witted as i first thought,"i let out a low growl as she mocked me"And yes to both" she continued

_This woman is getting more and more interesting i think to myself._ "do not mock me you insolent fool. I have more power then you could ever imagine to ever posses in your worthless, puny, mortal life."

"You think so, Loki Laufeyson." Madelyn replied in an angry tone. She twirls on her heels and as I look into her eyes I see a hate that no one could ever match, not even me perhaps.

"what happened to you? There is more anger in your eyes then I have ever seen. In any of the mortals I have seen in my lifetime." I say in a mixed tone.

"You want to know?" she asked in a rhetorical tone "my brother and sister died in front of these eyes and I couldn't do anything to save them and the avengers weren't there to save them either. That is what is wrong with me." looked at her in pity, and i hate myself for it, but I continue anyway. " So are you going to help me or not?" she asked after a pause.

"I will help you but only if I can have my brothers head." I say evilly

"deal" she replied in a more calm voice

* * *

We walk in almost complete darkness for almost an hour. Then we come to a large room and she stops.

"Home sweet home"she says sarcastically

"How long have you lived here?" i ask

"Ever since the New York City massacre"she says depressed

"Why didn't you return to your home?" I ask curiously

"My mom died, and my dad disowns me. He says that i was the reason why my mom died." She answers, "The only family i had left were my brother and sister."

"So whats the plan." I say to change the subject.

"Well for one we need soldiers. That is where you and that scepter thing of yours comes in." She says going with the flow.

"Ok but i will need a distraction." I say

"I have that covered" She replies

* * *

Madelyn's POV

_What is it about him that makes me want to tell him everything. I just want to open up to him, he makes me feel... feel almost safe, I think to myself._

"so what's this distraction you have planned?" He asks calmly.

"You will see. There is a military base not to far where we can get some muscle and guns." I reply.

"Then let it begin." He says in his normal voice, there is a hint of excitement that i can hear though.

* * *

Madelyn's POV

I walk up to the gate of the military base and a guard walks up to me.

"miss i'm going to have to ask you to leave"he says

"Sir my car broke down and i got lost."

"I'm sorry but i'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"well that's to bad" I say as i pull out a gun and shoot him. He's the only guard at the gate so i open the gate and walk in, closing the gate behind me and laying the charges.

_This should be enough of a distraction to allow Loki to get in and get us some recruits, I think._

I then walk away and take cover. I pull out the control and flip the switch. There is a huge explosion and then an alarm goes off that drones out almost all other sounds.

_I hope he keeps up his end of the bargain._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter I have been busy with the end of the school year stuff i will try and get the next chapter posted as soon as possible.**

* * *

Loki's POV

The distraction worked i was able to get in undetected. I walk into the Barracks almost undetected and the first few people i see i tap with the blade of my scepter and turn them into my soldiers. I order them to walk in front of me and awaken the next soldier so that i may teach him that freedom is a thing that is a myth not reality, that they were made to be ruled.

After i get all of the men in the building we start walking to the gate to meet up with Madelyn. I am in the lead and we come across a couple more soldiers who i order to be killed. The men follow my orders and shoot the men. We get to the gate and Madelyn is not there. I look around and see her stand up form behind a bush.

"You followed your end of the bargain. I'm surprised. I thought you would have run away." Madelyn says.

"I made a promise and i meant my word"I say

"How many soldiers do we have?"Madelyn asks

"about 150 miss."says one of the leading soldiers.

"Ok ill open a portal and send the soldiers through. You and i will hold off any attack." Madelyn says as she opens up a portal.

The soldiers start going through the portal and right as about half of the soldiers got through shield arrives. Captain america and Black Widow jump out of the helicopter and land on the ground.

"Loki stop what you are doing."Captain America yells.

"I will not until i get revenge on my brother and on the Avengers" I reply

"Brother stop this madness" Thor says as he lands next to Black Widow.

Right as he finishes saying this the last of the soldiers go through. Madelyn sees this and nudges my arm.

"I'm so sorry brother but we will have to continue this another time." I say as Madelyn and myself back into the portal.

As soon as we get to the other side Madelyn closes it so that the Avengers can't follow us. The men are waiting for us And we give them oreders to get as many weapons and as many soldiers as they can get.

And within two weeks of the order being givin we have enough military weapons to take a medium sized city and we have about a thousand men and even two of shields soldiers in our clutches.

"how much longer?" Madelyn asks

"we need more resources and men." I reply

"what do you think the next move should be?" she asks

"I think we should take a few men and go to get either more soldiers or try and go get some shield members on our side." I say

"our next move should be to head to shields base to get more of them on our side and deminsh their forces." Madelyn says

"again we will need a distraction." I reply

"Ok Ill have some of the men whip some plan up." She says

I look into her eyes and see how beautiful they are. She starts to blush and I look away. The two shield members are in our temporary training room and so I go and fight them just to keep my mind off of her. I take them both down pretty quickly and I go to the punching bag and I hit it without wrapping my hands.I hit it so many times and hard that my knuckles start bleeding. I notice that and I stop and pull out some bandages from a drawer and wrap my hands. I look over and see a shadow walk behind me. I turn around and see Madelyn staring at a few drops of blood on the floor. She then looks over at me and sees my hands.

"what did you do?" she asks

"i forgot to wrap my hands." I reply

"oh... what happened to gods don't bleed?" she asks

"where did you hear that lie? almost everyday of my life i have seen a god bleed." I reply.

"I don't know where i heard it but someone told me that" she says as she laughs.

* * *

Madelyn's pov

_when he looked into my eyes and i into his i saw something there. I don't know what this is that i feel for him but there is some emotion inside me. i can feel it building and every time i am with him. i don't want to have these feelings because i know someone can use them against me._


	4. Chapter 4

Madelyn's pov

"Loki how do u feel about being captured by the avengers again." i say

"WHAT?!" Loki almost yells.

"no seriously. that's the plan. you and i get captured"i say as i do the quote sign with my fingers,"and while we are being interrogated our men brake us out and capture some of there men. then they break us out and when we get back here we turn them."

"But there are so many ways that this plan of yours could go wrong. it could go wrong at any moment. what if our men can only save one of us. you need me to turn them." Loki replies

"then i will send my men after you. i can get out without them because of my powers you on the other hand can't get out of the cell using magic because of some emp thing that they have that blocks magic." i say "we are going along with this plan whether you like it or not."

"fine when do we leave?" Loki asks

"Whenever you are ready but leave your scepter here." i say "we cant let them get their hands on it."

"I agree with you on that one but i still think this plan of yours is crazy." Loki says

"I know you do." I say with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Loki's pov

_This plan is crazy. why am i going along with it. she is going to get us both killed. what is this feeling that is making me follow her around. everything about her attracts me to her and i cant stop it. is this love? or lust? does she feel the same way about me as i do for her? what should i do?_ i think to myself.

i walk to my room and drop my scepter on my bed. I walk out of my room and lock the door.

* * *

Loki's pov

"Where are they?"i ask as we enter yet another military base.

"Oh trust me they will be here any moment. we will fight them and let them disarm us and take us. OK Loki. no tricks." Madelyn says

"No tricks." i reply

She reaches into her small bag that she brought and grabs a grenade. She activates it and throws it. We both jump to find cover and the barracks explodes. There are yells of pain and moans that all come from the barracks.

"They will be here any moment now." She says

And just as she says that we hear the helicopter that they always fly around.

"Don't move reindeer games, or you strange pretty lady i don't know." Iron Man says from behind us

"Reindeer games really you just have to go straight to that."Madelyn says as she pulls out a gun and turns around very quickly and shoots at Iron Mans eyes and arc reactor.

"That's not a very good idea miss."Captain america says as he jumps out of the now hovering helicopter.

I take my chance because iron man is distracted and my brother isn't here yet and i jump at captain america with a knife in my right hand and my left hand on the hilt of my gun.

He seems kind of shocked by the fact that i'm jumping to attack him but before i even get half way to him something gets lodged in my side and propels me side way. I hit the ground and look at my side. I growl when I see and arrow stuck in my side. I grab it and pulls it out. It hurts a lot and i start bleeding slightly but not to badly.

"Damn you agent Barton." i curse silently.

"aaaack." I hear Madelyn yell.

"Madelyn!" I yell as I look over my shoulder and see her fall over.

"No!" I yell i run over to her to check if she is alright."Madelyn. Madelyn wake up."

I look down on her face and see her head is bleeding and her side as well.

"What did you do to her?" i ask Iron Man

"Shes the one who attacked me." He replies "So I used self defense"

"Just save her please." I say

They all seem shocked that i'm asking them to save a human beings life. But i know shes more then just human.

"We will if you surrender now." Captain America says

"I will" I reply

* * *

**This was perfect because i try to make all of my chapters 750 words and i got to the end of typing this chapter and i hit save. Then when i looked at the word count it said 747 words and i just started yelling "YES!YES!YES!PERFECT!" it was awesome**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's pov

The Avengers put me in hand cuffs and took my weapons.

They walk me on board the mini helicopter and Captain America picks up Madelyn and carries her on to the helicopter. We then take off. While we are in the air I can do nothing but stare at her and wonder if she is going to be ok.

"Loki where's your scepter?" Natasha asks me

I didn't even realize she was there till she spoke to me. She must have been in the helicopter during our fight scene. I look up at her.

"It's out of your reach and mine now." I say to her

She looks at me angrily and walks over to Captain America.

"Do you think Tony, and Bruce can track his scepter the way they did the last time?" She asks him

"I do not know mam. I'm not a scientist." he replies

_There's something different about him now, _I think to myself.

I look over at Madelyn again and hope that she will be ok and that the plan will work.

* * *

They took her to the med bay, along with multiple armed men trying to make sure that if she wakes up she won't try and attack the doctors. I was escorted by what seems like double the amount of men from the last time they captured me. They walk me to the same exact room as last time and it seems that they got another cage that looks almost the same as the last one.

"Going to put me in another cage? Don't you people remember what happened last time?" I ask

"Yes we do, especially me." I hear from the other side of the room right as they close the door.

I look over and see someone that I thought was dead.

"I killed you." I say as I look into the eyes of the one and only Phil Coulson.

"You thought you killed me, the Avengers did as well. When in reality I was just injured and Director Fury thought it would be good motivation for them to destroy you. So he hid me in the med bay and told them I was dead. There was a riot when they found out, and a lot of bear hugs." he says as he stares coldly at me.

"What are you going to do with..."I hesitate"the girl"

"We will heal her wounds and then we will interrogate her. Since we know we probably won't get any info out of you." Phil Coulson replies as he walks out the door

"Wait! I want to see her!" I yell

But its to late he is out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Phil Coulson's pov

"Sir. I just talked to him and said what you told me to. What are we really going to do with the girl, sir?" I ask

"We are going to let her heal and as soon as she is, we will move her into the brig." Nick Fury replies to my question with a calm tone.

"But sir, what if she can use magic like he can." I say

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it." He replies with the same tone

"Sir! She's awake." A man yells as he runs down the hall and in front of the Director.

"Ok we are on our way there now." He replies

Director fury starts walking down the hall then stops and turns.

"Coming agent coulson?" He asks me

"Yes sir." I say and follow him.

The two of us walk down the halls silently. Neither of us say anything till we get to the foot of the strange girls bed.

* * *

Madelyn's pov

"Who are you?" I ask

"Shut it, we ask the questions here." Hawkeye says

"Agent Barten! Stand down!" The Director says

"I'm sorry about that miss." Phil says "I'm agent Coulson. Can I get you anything, water, snack, tv?" He asks playfully

"No! I don't want anything... Wait. Anything?" I ask

"Yes. Anything you want or need." Phil says

"Ok Then bring me to Loki." I reply


End file.
